


Sentimento Incontrolável

by Benn_Xavier



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Derek, Boys Kissing, Dirty Talk, Kinky, M/M, Meio romance meio pornô, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Smut, Top Stiles Stilinski
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 23:15:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benn_Xavier/pseuds/Benn_Xavier
Summary: Derek ama Stiles e mantém esse sentimento reprimido por um tempo. Em uma noite de lua cheia ele não consegue mais lidar com isso e vai até a casa do adolescente se declarar, mas ele acaba falando (e fazendo) muito mais do que isso.





	Sentimento Incontrolável

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AndyLM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndyLM/gifts).



> Constatação (que eu já sabia): não sei escrever fluffy. Isso era pra ser metade romântico/safado, mas acho que virou 70% safado e 30% romântico. Aceito minha condição.
> 
> Fic relâmpago a partir de uma ideia de um leitor, a inspiração bateu e saiu isso. Espero que gostem. xD

Amor.

Segundo o dicionário, amor: substantivo masculino, sentimento afetivo a; afeição viva por alguém ou alguma coisa.

Era exatamente isso que o coração outrora gélido de Derek sentia no momento. Amor. Afeição viva por alguém. Alguém que ele chegou a odiar no passado, alguém que ele achava chato, irritante, tagarela e inconveniente. Mas com o passar do tempo e o convívio forçado Derek viu esse sentimento de repulsa se converter em algo quente que fazia sei peito inflar, seu coração bater mais forte cada vez que ele via, cheirava ou estava no mesmo ambiente que Stiles. Depois de anos lutando contra esse sentimento ele não podia e nem queria negar mais. Derek Hale estava amando Stiles Stilinski.

E foi por causa desse sentimento que ele agora se encontrava em seu loft, andando impaciente de um lado para o outro, seu lobo igualmente inquieto. Ele já estava há semanas tentando encontrar uma forma de se declarar para o adolescente, mas ele é Derek Hale, então é claro que tudo seria mais difícil em sua vida. Ele já estava acostumado. Porém hoje é noite de lua cheia, o que fez com que a inquietação do seu lobo em relação ao sentimento reprimido ficasse muito pior.

Decidido a por um basta nesse impasse, ele estava com um objetivo em mente: declarar seu amor por Stiles. Então pegou sua jaqueta de couro e partiu em direção a casa dos Stilinski.

 

_________________________________

 

Derek foi caminhando todo o caminho, ele pensou que seria bom respirar o ar frio da noite, mas a luz da lua o deixava cada vez mais ansioso. Ele nunca se sentiu tão afetado por um sentimento antes, nem mesmo com Paige. A menina marcou a vida do lobo de várias maneiras (boas e ruins), mas ela nunca despertou sua inquietude e insegurança a respeito de um sentimento que guardava só para si. Ate nisso Stiles conseguia o irritar mesmo sem querer.

Ao chegar à casa dos Stilinski ele esperou alguns minutos na espreita como tinha o costume de fazer. Usando seus sentidos aguçados, ele notou que não conseguia ouvir batimentos cardíacos lá dentro, o que significava que não havia ninguém lá. A escuridão que pairava na casa também era um indicativo da ausência de seus moradores. Então, Derek andou até a janela de Stiles e saltou silencioso até o telhado.

Ele hesitou por alguns minutos. Derek sabia que era errado o que estava fazendo e que não deveria invadir a casa de ninguém, ainda mais do Sherife da cidade. Mas ele não podia se conter mais, precisava sentir Stiles de alguma forma e estava ali apenas alguns metros do quarto do garoto. Foda-se as regras.

Derek notou que a janela estava fechada e tentou abrí-la empurrando o vidro para cima. Bingo! Stiles e sua mania de deixar a janela destrancada. Derek nunca foi tão agradecido por isso antes.

Ao entrar no quarto um sentimento de plenitude o preencheu, mas faltava alguma coisa e ele sabia muito bem o que era. A ausência de Stiles. Ele estava aqui para se declarar mas não imaginou que o adolescente poderia não estar em casa e não fazia ideia de onde poderia estar. Ele não iria atrás dele de qualquer maneira, Stiles poderia estar com Scott ou com qualquer outro amigo e Derek não iria stalkear o garoto e parecer ainda mais estranho do que ele já era.

Derek não fez questão de acender a luz, apenas a luz da lua cheia que adentrava pela janela e mesmo que não tivesse sentidos lupinos ele já havia memorizado tudo lá dentro: quantos passos da janela até a cama, a distância entre a cama, a mesinha do computador, qual lado ficava a porta.

Derek retirou a jaqueta e a jogou sobre o encosto da cadeira do computador, fechando a janela logo em seguida. Durante alguns segundos ele parou e inspirou fundo, inalando todos os aromas do local mais íntimo do seu amado. Resquícios de batata frita, o perfume do sabonete, um pouco de suor, Derek poderia distinguir cada aroma identificado, mas foi quando um em particular atingiu suas narinas que seu lobo grunhiu inquieto: excitação e sêmen. Vamos lá, é claro que haveria cheiro de sêmen no quarto de Stiles, ele é um adolescente no auge dos seus 16 anos que fica de pau duro com o barulho do vento, Derek deveria saber melhor. O problema foi o que o cheiro causou no seu corpo: suas pupilas dilataram quase por completo, escondendo os belos tons esverdeados de sua íris, seu coração acelerou como uma bateria de banda de rock e seu pau recebeu um injeção de sangue que o fez ficar apertado dentro da cueca.

Alguma coisa “acendeu” dentro de si e ele começou a farejar o ar, refinando os cheiros misturados em busca apenas do esperma adolescente. Não demorou muito Derek encontrou a fonte do cheiro quando pôs a mão embaixo da cama, puxando de lá uma cueca preta usada de Stiles. Ajoelhado ao lado da cama, Derek encarou a peça de roupa por alguns segundos antes de lentamente aproximar de seu rosto, afundando o nariz no tecido sujo. Inalando profundamente, Derek pode dizer que o esperma seco na cueca era recente, bem possível ter sido usada pela manhã antes de Stiles sair de casa, se masturbou com a peça que usou para dormir, jogou embaixo da cama, tomou banho e saiu. Havia também aroma de suor misturado ao agridoce do sêmen, o que confirmava as suspeitas de Derek. Aquilo tudo poderia ser meio nojento, mas ele realmente não ligava mais, não quando seu pau pulsava sob o jeans e seu cu piscava em sincronia.

— Stiles... — o moreno gemeu segurando a cueca contra o rosto, aspirando ao aroma almiscarado juvenil enquanto massageava o próprio membro com a outra mão.

 

_________________________________

 

Stiles desceu do jipe, travando as portas antes de caminhar até a porta de casa. Ele passara a tarde toda no Scott, ajudando o outro a estudar para conseguir passar de ano sem notas vermelhas, já que com as palavras de Melissa _“Lobisomem ou não, reprove de ano e você só sairá de casa novamente quando seus netos tiverem filhos Scott McCall.”_ É, Melissa sabe ser assustadora quando quer, imagine se também fosse um lobisomem.

Ele voltou por volta das nove, a cabeça exausta e nem se preocupou em comer nada, já que Melissa havia preparado lanche para os dois e não deixou o garoto ir embora sem jantar. O fato de seu pai estar de plantão na delegacia era um plus que o deixava feliz em não ter que preparar nada. Então ele trancou a porta da frente e subiu para seu quarto.

Ele abriu a porta, largando a mochila ao lado da mesma, retirou seu casaco vermelho e se preparou para se jogar em sua cama quando foi agraciado com uma imagem surreal que jamais esperasse ver em sua vida, principalmente em sua cama.

Derek Hale, completamente nu, deitado de bruços com o corpo musculoso colado nos lençóis, segurando sua cueca sobre o rosto enquanto o outro braço passava por debaixo do corpo, sua outra mão com três dedos enfiados em suas nádegas firmes e redondas, subindo e descendo a bunda nos próprios dedos, rebolando como uma puta barata.

— PUTAQUEPARIU — Stiles exclamou, se afastando com as costas na parede, olhos arregalados para a cena surreal diante de si. Era impossível não perceber a maneira como os músculos definidos de Derek se contorciam e contraiam com cada movimento, especialmente o de sua bunda farta. A luz da lua banhando a pele bronzeada dava um ar mágico e sobrenatural para a cena tão banal.

Absorto em uma atmosfera de tesão e excitação, Derek não notou quando o garoto chegou com seu jipe, adentrou a casa e abriu a porta do quarto, totalmente alheio a qualquer coisa que não fosse o cheiro do sêmen de Stiles e o prazer escondido em sua bunda, ainda se contorcendo por entre gemidos repetidos de “Stiles” e “eu te amo”. Derek só foi trazido de volta do seu transe sexual quando ouviu o grito estridente da voz do garoto ecoando pelo quarto. Ele arregalou os olhos como um cervo na frente de um carro, parando seus movimentos mas sem sair de sua posição.

— Stiles?.. Stiles.. o que faz aqui? — Derek engoliu em seco em meio a pergunta.

— O que eu faço aqui? Aqui é minha casa Derek! Meu quarto! O que você faz aqui? E.. desse jeito?? —

A vergonha de ser pego nessa posição comprometedora se tornou visível na forma de rubor, que tomou conta de suas bochechas, pescoço e orelhas, se espalhando pelas suas costas. Derek não sabia o que dizer, todo o discurso que ele ensaiou para se declarar estava agora arruinado. Se ele pensava que Stiles o achava creepy o suficiente antes, imagine agora depois dessa situação.

Mas, agindo de forma prática como sempre agiu, Derek decidiu resolver de vez esse empasse, mesmo que estivesse praticamente de quatro na cama do filho menor de idade do Sherife, com três dedos enfiados dentro de si.

— Stiles.. por favor —

—Derek o que significa isso? — Stiles perguntou já sentindo seu próprio membro reagir debaixo de suas roupas.

Usando toda a força de vontade Hale, Derek respondeu — Significa que eu.. eu te amo Stiles.. que eu quero você dentro de mim, me dominando e preenchendo... por favor — ele gemeu durante toda a frase, voltando a mover a bunda ao redor dos dedos.

— QUE? — o adolescente não podia acreditar no que ouviu. Derek Hale, o lobo ranzinza e carrancudo de Beacon Hills o amava e queria ser fodido por ele, o humano franzino e tagarela.

— Você quer que eu repita, eu repito. Eu quero que você me foda, me possua e me domine. Eu te amo desde o dia que te vi na reserva e lutei até agora contra isso mas não posso mais. Eu preciso de você Stiles, por favor — ele gemeu enquanto enfiava o rosto na cueca suja sobre a cama.

Stiles não conseguia acreditar. Apesar de toda loucura da circunstância isso era como um desejo se realizando. Ele, assim como Derek, manteve seu sentimento reprimido por todo esse tempo por medo de não ser correspondido, especialmente porque sabia que Derek o odiava e que era hetero (ao menos era o que ele pensava). Agora o lobo estava aqui, em seu quarto de declarando. Ele não iria perder essa oportunidade.

— Bem.. essa não é bem a maneira que eu esperava uma declaração mas.. eu pensei que você me odiasse, sabe, desde aquela vez na floresta e tal, e você sempre fazia caretas pra mim ou rosnava quando eu falava algo que você considerasse estúpido, ou até mesmo nas reuniões do pack.. e você namorou mulheres! Eu pensei que fosse hetero e mesmo se fosse gay jamais olharia pra um garoto- —

— Stiles! — Derek rosnou, cortando o monólogo do mais novo. — Você também me ama? —

Engolindo em seco e respirando fundo, Stiles respondeu — Sim, Derek. Eu te amo desde sempre —

Sorrindo safado, o moreno disse — Então cale a boca e me foda. Por favor —

Stiles ainda levou um tempo para processar a informação, seu coração batendo forte, respiração arfante, membro duro como pedra apertando sua calça. Também estava meio hipnotizado pela maneira que o corpo do moreno estava a sua disposição e como ele havia se entregado por completo ao adolescente. Derek nunca se entregava por completo a ninguém.

— Stiles! — ele foi trazido de seu transe pelo rosnado de Derek. — Vai me fuder ou não? — Derek provocou, mordendo o lábio inferior, sobrancelhas franzidas fazendo a expressão mais carente e necessitada que conseguia, enfiando os dedos dentro de si enquanto encarava Stiles, que assentiu com a cabeça rapidamente.

O adolescente retirou suas roupas e se moveu meio desajeitado se pondo atrás de Derek, que retirou os dedos dentro de si, deixando seu cu piscando como uma boca faminta sob a luz do luar, na frente de Stiles.

— V-você quer fazer isso assim? Não quer virar de frente? — o mais novo estava com a garganta seca, apreensivo.

Derek negou com a cabeça roçando nos lençóis antes de balbuciar — Não, eu quero assim. Podemos fazer de outro jeito depois. Agora eu quero que você me pegue por trás, me foda com força, pode até fazer piadas de cachorro se quiser, me chamar de cadela eu não me importo, contanto que seu pau esteja dentro de mim eu to feliz —

Stiles pigarreou antes de assentir, abaixando a cueca e liberando seu pau que já vazava pré-gozo, o cheiro penetrando as narinas de Derek o fazendo tremer em antecipação, seu ânus piscando convidativo cada vez mais. Stiles hesitou e Derek teve que encorajar novamente.

— Qual o problema Stiles? —

— N-não tenho camisinha Derek. —

— Não tem problema. Sou lobisomem não tenho nada nem posso te passar ou pegar nada... e eu quero que você goze dentro de mim —

— QUE? — o mais novo exclamou, as mãos segurando os quadris de Derek.

— Eu quero ser seu por completo Stiles, quero que você me marque por dentro e por fora, quero que você goze fundo dentro de mim — Derek abaixou o corpo ainda mais, deixando apenas sua bunda empinada nas mãos de Stiles, que acariciava a pele morena levemente suada.

Sem dizer nenhuma palavra, Stiles afastou as nádegas fartas com uma das mãos e usou a outra para guiar seu pau na entrada de Derek, a cabeça forçando os músculos anais, fazendo o moreno gemer nos lençóis. Com muita calma e paciência Stiles foi aos poucos enfiando até que sua virilha tocou a bunda de Derek, fazendo o mais velho soltar um gemido de satisfação. A foda seguiu lenta, com Stiles se movendo sem muita velocidade, mas não era isso que Derek queria.

— Stiles.. —

— Sim.. —

— Mete em mim com força —

— Derek eu.. — Stiles gaguejou, ainda incerto se devia ceder aos pedidos do moreno.

— Eu quero com força Stiles, eu quero sentir você amanhã e até o máximo que eu puder. Vamos lá — ele falou, movendo o corpo para trás fazendo sua bunda bater contra o quadril de Stiles, que grunhiu com o movimento repentino.

— Vamos eu sei que você pode fazer melhor que isso — Derek provocou.

— Derek.. —

— Qual é? Vai deixar toda aquela arrogância de lado agora? Me destrói Stilinski! —

 _Arrogância?_ Stiles pensou, começando a se enraivecer com as afirmações sem nexo de Derek sobre si. Parecia que o lobo estava um pouco fora do normal, e Stiles já estava se irritando com a prepotência do moreno. Com uma força de vontade retirada da súbita irritação, Stiles apertou o músculo dos quadris de Derek, deixando fluir todo o seu nervosismo.

— Arrogância? Eu vou te mostrar quem é arrogante aqui sua cadela! —

Sem piscar, Stiles moveu os quadris rapidamente, começando um ritmo incessante de metidas e estocadas, fazendo o som de pele contra pele ecoar alto pelo quarto. Era lindo ver os músculos firmes e macios da bunda de Derek chacoalhando a cada bombada desferida. Stiles puxava o corpo do moreno contra o seu, o suor rapidamente encharcando os dois corpos em colisão. A cabeceira da cama se chocava contra a parede em um _tump tump tump_ sincronizado com as estocadas. Stiles espiou por cima das costas másculas de Derek e pode ver o homem com o rosto enfiado em sua cueca mais uma vez, os fios negros molhados e desarrumados sobre sua testa.

— Você gosta não é? Gosta de ser dominado, de ser uma cadela pra mim Derek? —

O moreno apenas gemeu, o corpo vibrando sem parar.

— Olha só pra você, não consegue nem falar de tão insano que está. Espero que aguente o bastante cadela, pois você pediu e eu mal comecei. —

Derek rosnou sentindo mãos apertando suas nádegas e a queimação do pau de Stiles dentro de si. Ele fechou os olhos e sorriu em êxtase.

— Isso Stiles, me fode, me fode forte. Me faz sentir o gosto do teu pau. —

TAP

Outro tapa na bunda de Derek.

— Rebola no meu pau putinha, quero ver do que esse cu é capaz de fazer —

Derek obedeceu sem questionar, ondulando os quadris e rebolando como se não tivesse ossos. A visão daquele homem barbudo, másculo e viril gemendo e se comportando como uma putinha só deixou Stiles ainda mais excitado. Se ele tinha dúvidas se conseguiriam dar uma segunda bombada naquela noite, já estava mais que certo sobre isso. Inclusive, Stiles chegou a mais uma constatação naquela noite:

Derek Hale é sua cadelinha, na rua e na cama.

 

 _________________________________

 

Stiles fudeu Derek de quatro por cerca de 32 minutos, se despejando dentro do moreno, como havia exigido. Eles deitaram agarrados, mas não conseguiram dormir apesar do cansaço, estavam ainda muito agitados. Então, depois de 15 minutos, Stiles se animou novamente e dessa vez eles fizeram amor. Calma e lentamente. Okay, não tão lentamente porque em certo momento a vadia interior de Derek acordou (ela nunca dormiu nessa noite) e exigiu algo mais hardcore. Stiles o pôs de costas na cama e se colocou entre as pernas de Derek e o penetrou, se deitando sobre o torso malhado e definido do moreno. Derek envolveu as pernas na cintura de Stiles, enlaçando os pés um no outro e com as mãos os segurando. Ele ficava totalmente vulnerável nessa posição, mas era exatamente isso que queria, ficar a mercê de Stiles que o fudeu com fortes estocadas, na velocidade e intensidade que Derek queria. Completamente sujos de semen (que Derek gozou enquanto Stiles o fodia), eles trocaram beijos quentes, molhados e apaixonados. Derek já estava tendo orgasmos secos tamanha a estimulação e Stiles gozou dentro de Derek pela segunda vez naquela noite.

— Você me manipulou pra te foder não foi Derek? — Stiles perguntou ofegante com o rosto enfiado no pescoço suado de Derek.

— Talvez.. — Derek respondeu com um sorriso cínico no rosto. — Mas foi tudo real Stiles, eu te amo e não quero que isso acabe aqui. —

O adolescente levantou o rosto para o moreno, sorrindo contente.

— Eu também te amo Derek. E definitivamente não quero que isso acabe aqui. Não depois que eu me tornei o dono do seu rabo. — Seu sorriso se alargou, fazendo Derek fechar a cara.

— O que? Foi você quem pediu pra ser dominado e chamado de cadela na cama. — Stiles retrucou. — Você é minha cadelinha Hale. —

— Calado Stiles! —

Os dois então finalmente caíram no sono, sem nem mesmo se importar com o estado da cama. Derek pediu que Stiles continuasse dentro, queria dormir com o pau do garoto ainda dentro de si. Stiles questionou, mas Derek disse que aguentava o peso, então o jovem não pode fazer muito além de concordar, beijando Derek e trocando confidências de que aquilo não seria apenas uma foda casual. Se dependesse dos dois, não seria mesmo.


End file.
